Vayne/Estrategia
Uso de Habilidades * Para mejor daño intenta combinar el tercer golpe de y la bonificación de daño de en el mismo ataque. * porque , es bastante fácil perseguir campeones para el tercer golpe. ** Intenta un ataque básico> > combo para un mejor y relativamente procedimiento seguro de . Este combo gasta mucho mana asi que sea selectivo cuando usa este combo. ** Sea conciente que para acosar no requiere todo el combo. Zoning con una marca de podría ser mas efectivo que conseguir las tres marcas. ** Esto prodria ser una táctica útil para usar en el carril debido a la baja vida y defensas que tiene vayne. * puede ser usado para esquivar habilidades de disparo de habilidad. también es efectivo para esquivar habilidades de daño retrasado como o . * Si usted esta luchando cerca a una Torreta,intenta atrás del oponente y entonces Condena ellos entraran en el rango de su torreta. Lo mismo puede ser hecho para empujar un enemigo hacia su equipo. * No olvide que solo funciona frente al enemigo y eso combinado con su definitiva hace muiy difícil al enemigo escapar de usted. ** Activando triplica la bonificación de Velocidad de Movimiento de es una manera efectiva de atrapar enemigos escapándos. * No sobrestime la movilidad de . La bonificación de velocidad de movimiento de no concede bonificación mientras corra lejos de los enemigos, y Voltereta no entrara en enfriamiento hasta que usted ataque a un enemigo lo cual esencialmente agrega 6 segundos de enfriamiento que usted no puede reducir con la reducción de enfriamiento cuando usted esta usándolo para huir. * no puede cruzar la mayoria de terrenos (sin embargo puede cruzar , , o ). * puede cruzar terreno impasable como la pequeña saliente cerca de la fosa del dragon si se posiciona correctamente * Observe que el daño extra de solo puede se puede activar hasta atacar unidades enemigas, no estructuras. * Puede escapar en la mayoria de batallas usando y para entrar en sigilo y confundir al enemigo. Es recomendado cambiar la direccion hacia la que usted estaba marchando o seleccionar una ruta alternativa. * Como ella es tan fragil, es altamente recomendado optar por hechizos de invocador defensivos, tales como , , o . es muy deseable. conjuntamente con , solo sigila 1 segundo, lo cual no lo hace una muy buena manera de escape. Estos hechiizos de invocador tambien pueden asistir en persecuciones. * Usando en una retirada del enemigo podria ayudarlo a escapar. Asegurese de posicionar a donde el efecto de retroceso permitira a su equipo o a usted mismo a atacar a un enemigo. ** o puede ayudar para que pueda posicionarse para lograr una exitosa . ** puede tambien ser usado cuando vayne se encuentra atras del enemigo y lanzandolo donde se encuentran los aliados. * Usando en peleas en la jungla puede ser mucho mas efectivo que peleas en linea debido a los cortos espacios haciendo facil de conseguir el segundo golpe y paralizando al oponente. Uso de Objetos *Comprar como añade un poco más de daño a . Empezar con te proporciona un poco más de supervivencia y poder perseguir enemigos al golpear súbditos enemigos para activar la velocidad de movimiento extra. *Empezar con te proporciona velocidad de ataque y un poco de movilidad, haciendo que sea más fácil limpiar oleadas de súbditos especialmente con . *Las son especialmente buenas porque proporcionan velocidad de ataque, que tiene una gran sinergia con por sus . *Comprar las te ayudará contra equipos que tengan un control de masas muy fuerte. * es una gran mejora a los ataques básicos de . Recuerda que el golpe crítico no escala con el bonus de daño de . * te proporciona bastante robo de vida y superviviencia, además de ayudar con los escalados de . *Alternativamente, comprar la en el principio de juego le proporciona a un increible aumento en su velocidad de ataque y una activa que es muy buena para perseguir o escapar. *La mejora que da el de velocidad de ataque y probabilidad de golpe crítico tiene una gran sínergia con y aumenta la efectividad de . Por otro lado, la velocidad de movimiento que proporciona este objeto se acumula con la de y la de . *Encantar tus botas con le da a la posibilidad de hacer kite o de escapar sin problemas. Con te puedes ir alejando o acercando a tu enemigo, siempre y cuando este en el rango de tus ataques básicos. Recommended builds Countering * Choosing someone such as or who have strong early games can easily deny from farming as has a relatively weak early game. Avoid pushing the lane as makes her an exceptional farmer under turret, and has strong chasing potential. * entire kit is focused on dueling (or 1v1ing) and chasing so deny her the potential to duel with you and her kit will naturally round out late-game when teamfights become dominant, where the fights become more stationary and targets become harder to focus. ** Once obtains at level 6, her dueling potential increases exponentially and she essentially "jumps" to her mid-game potentially immediately before most other Attack Damage Carries. The Attack Damage and movement speed boosts are huge given how early in the game it is and stealth detection is much harder to afford earlier on. Respect her presence at level 6 if you haven't pulled a significant advantage over her and avoid dueling her if possible. * is one of the most powerful duelists in game and is well known and feared as one of the most powerful marksman if fully build. It is critical to keep her early and mid-game crippled. ** Marksmen are usually easy prey to one-burst-wonder assassins, especially and . is by far not in this category, her ability to carefully move around the battlefield, drain-tank while evading attacks with stealth from and bursting/peeling with makes her complicated to kill by surgical, tactical and careful assassins as she can often prevent their abilities to properly flow for a combo. * is relatively easy to counteract contrary to popular belief. ** Her procs rely on her attack speed. Champions with attack speed slows such as , , and can mitigate auto attack and damage significantly along with having kits that counteract extremely well. *** tends to stack armor to synergize with his and his has a cast and AoE range that outrange and . relatively high movement speed from and also become her undoing thanks to movement speed steal. *** kit provides extreme stealth detection and shuts down mobility. *** and also shut down mobility and make her an easy target to focus. ** is extremely detrimental to because the armor portion of the item counters her lack of magic damage and the long-ranged -15% attack speed aura is practically unavoidable in teamfights. is also especially useful against as one proc of slow will significantly cripple her true damage and mobility. Because relies on her mobility in order to survive in teamfights due to her short range, the movement speed slow will make her an easy target to focus. As such, even building an early will have noticeable effects against her. ** do not account for shields when calculating the percent of maximum HP so abilities such as and are extremely strong against her. ** The same case goes for lifesteal and high health regeneration; if the target's lifebar isn't noticeably large but is constantly renewed from either high lifesteal or abilities such as , the damage from becomes significantly less noticeable. ** Battling her only in teamfights forces her to switch targets, resulting in fewer procs. * Mages with targeted burst damage/crowd controls such as or can easily dispatch Vayne as her mobility and are primarily anti-skillshot oriented. Targeted abilities that apply targeted hard crowd control's such as and prevents Vayne from retaliating with her mobility and lifesteal resulting in an easy kill. ** is especially effective because is a core item in his build and his shuts down mobility and , which also shuts down her stealth when is active. * It's recommended not to fight in the jungle as there are more walls for her to stun with her . * Taking a with you or activating an is useful against as her stealth will be useless, shutting down her primary method of reaching squishier targets of interest. Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones